When Talking to Overprotective Fathers, Be Sure to Keep Your Cool
by TheZettaFactor
Summary: After learning about how Bianca was concerned in that whole Team Plasma ordeal, her father demands that she quit her "job" as Professor Juniper's bodyguard, but of course Bianca doesn't want to quit. She goes on a montage asking for advice on how to convince her father to be on her side, but no one gives her the right words. What will happen? (Oneshot)


"And I-I just don't know what to do!" Bianca exclaimed as she sprung her arms out, begging for her friends' advice.

She, along with her childhood friends Hilda and Cheren, were sitting together in Cafe Sonata, catching up after Hilda found all of the sages for Looker.

"But I thought Elesa already convinced your dad to let you go on," a confused Hilda pointed out. "She was all, 'Sweetie, you keep going on your travels,' and-"

"Before this gets more complicated than it should be," Cheren interrupted, "technically you aren't even on a pokemon journey anymore. Didn't you settle down and become Professor Juniper's assistant?"

"Bodyguard," Hilda corrected as she put up a finger. "Bodyguard." She nodded once.

Cheren looked at her oddly before disregarding it. He turned to Bianca, waiting for her answer.

Bianca nodded weakly with a pitiful look plastered on her face. "He thinks it's too dangerous for me..."

"Like I said, wasn't he convinced?" Hilda enforced. Clearly she was still irked that Cheren had cut her off.

"W-Well, this is different," Bianca explained. "You see, my dad knows that I myself didn't help you battle Team Plasma once N brought up that giant castle. Instead, I found all of the gym leaders and asked them for help!"

Cheren nodded in a mundane fashion. "Yes, yes. We know that, but how is this relevant to your father?"

Bianca looked down as if she had been insulted. "He thinks this is a sign that I can't handle myself, but I can... I really can!"

"Want us to have a talk with him?" Cheren suggested.

Hilda gave Cheren a funny look. "Cheren, that would be weird."

Cheren mirrored her expression. "How so?"

"It just... Would be!" Hilda held out her arm like it was the most obvious thing known.

Cheren shrunk back a little in surprise but looked unconvinced and shrugged it off as the two turned back to Bianca.

"No, no... I need to handle this on my own," Bianca claimed, "but I need your help... How would you two convince your parents to let you keep on being a bodyguard?"

"Well, I've never been a bodyguard before," Hilda pointed out, "but here's what I'd do; I'd scream in his face, 'I'M A BODYGUARD, FOOL!'" She swung her arms up in the air and even stood up, her chair scraping against the floor.

Everyone in the cafe gave her strange looks, but she was completely oblivious.

Hilda held her chin up and pounded a fist onto her chest. "'I have a duty! Yes, without me, the peace of Unova would be unbalanced! And...' Uh..." Hilda's eyes shot in different directions. "'Well... I'm a bodyguard! And I'm tough! And I can handle my own!'" she finished as she nonchalantly sat back down. "Yes, yes... Just like that," she mused as she pulled her chair back to the table with a smug smile.

"Th-That's a bit out of character for me, Hilda..." Bianca shot down shyly.

Hilda sighed. "I suppose it is." Despite her words, she wore an amused smile as she envisioned the demure Bianca doing as she just demonstrated.

"What about you, Cheren?" Bianca asked hopefully.

Hilda's head shot up. "Wait! I got it! You-!"

Cheren held up a submissive hand without bothering to look at her. He looked at Bianca, ignoring the irate stare Hilda was giving him. "Just flat out say, 'Father, I'm going to be a bodyguard, whether you support me or not.'"

"Cheren, that's what she did when she first started out on her journey," Hilda reminded him. "It doesn't work twice. Plus, he didn't support her. He tried to drag her back to Nuvema!" A look of realization hit Hilda. "Oh! I got it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Let's get Elesa to talk to your dad again!"

Bianca didn't look willing. "I don't know..."

"Based on what you two have told me, I don't think your father is too fond of Elesa," Cheren reminded her. "Just have a nice, clean, conversation at home."

"Yeah, yeah..!" Hilda agreed, nodding her head. "Butter him up, add in a few 'I love you's,' and then, BAM! 'FORGET YOU IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME, FATHER, BUT I-!"

"Excuse, me." The voice was dark and calm.

The three heads turned to the direction of the voice.

The guitarist of the Cafe was looking at Hilda, somewhat fearfully. "I don't mean to rain on your parade, but... Ooh, rain. Yeah... So mellow and drizzling-"

"Excuse me," Cheren echoed, silently urging the musician to go on.

"Oh, right. Well, you're really killing the mood here," he informed Hilda coolly. "So... Leave?" He asked the question as if it was a request to shake her hand.

"What mood?! It's way to quiet in here!" Hilda retorted, standing up in her seat and slamming her palms onto the table. Again, she was oblivious to the stares she got.

Cheren sighed and dug through his pocket. He pulled out some money and handed it to the musician, earning a gasp from Hilda. "This should suffice for our bill." Cheren stood up and went for the door.

"Oh, w-wait for me!" Bianca called out as she hurriedly stood up and scurried after Cheren.

Hilda watched the two leave in disbelief. "No way, they left! What a bunch of spineless-"

The musician laid a hand on Hilda's shoulder.

Hilda's head shot to the musician. "What, me too?! Well... Fine!" Hilda stubbornly looked away with her arms crossed. "This place is no fun anyway," she muttered as she marched out the door.

* * *

"So, you see, I really _really _need your help!" Bianca begged as she clasped her hands together.

Elesa gave her a quizzical stare. "You do know that I'm glad to help, but why are you confiding in me?" she asked without bothering to look back. Elesa was overlooking an expansion of land in the amusement park that was currently under construction.

"Because Hilda said that I should yell at my father to accept me and Cheren said I should just sit down and talk to him, but neither will work!" she exclaimed, shaking in nervousness.

"Did you want me to talk to him again?" Elesa asked as she started walking in a different direction.

Bianca shook her head, not that Elesa could see. "I just want advice on how to tell him without offending him."

"I see..." Elesa bowed her head in deep thought. "When my agent denies my wishes, I fire him or her and hire a new one."

"Y-You want me to fire my father?!" Bianca asked with wide eyes; she was unsure if she heard that right.

"Well, in this case 'disown' would be the proper term," Elesa replied lazily as she walked further off. "I'm sorry, but at this moment I need to overlook the construction." With that, Elesa disappeared from a distraught Bianca's vision.

Bianca could only watch Elesa's figure in disbelief. How could she have just left her there so easily? And with such an absurd request?

* * *

"And this has to be the third time I've explained this today!" Bianca cried out as she flung her arms out to exaggerate her point.

Sitting at the opposite side of the table were a surprised Professor Juniper and Cedric. Bianca had shown up in their lab, practically busting the door down.

"I see... That is a dilemma," commented Professor Juniper as she nodded her head. She still couldn't get over Bianca's random outburst. "Perhaps working with me isn't the best choice then.

Bianca's mouth went agape as her eyes widened up almost equally in size. "Wh-What?! No!"

"Clearly this job is getting in between you and your family," Professor Juniper stated flatly with a somewhat sad look in her eye. "This is for the best."

"B-But I want to work with you, really!" enforced Bianca, standing up. "You know just as well as I do that I can handle myself!"

"If I was you, I'd do what your father tells you." Cedric looked away. "Goodness' sake knows that I want _my_ daughter to accept my wishes..." he muttered to himself.

Professor Juniper took on an uncharacteristic facial expression of annoyance as she looked at her father. "Just because I took more interest in mythology as opposed to ruins you must bring this up to someone else?"

"I'm just saying, you should have followed in my footsteps," Cedric snapped back as he stood up in annoyance. He refused to look his daughter in the eye.

"But I want to make my own footsteps!" retorted Professor Juniper as she stood up and glared at Cedric, demanding eye contact. "Bianca, you better be here tomorrow; or else!" she gnarled without bothering to give a glance at the shocked and confused girl.

"P-Professor Juniper, this isn't like you..!" Bianca managed to stutter while shaking in her nervousness.

"Bianca, you're fired!" Cedric snapped back as he crossed his arms and looked away from his daughter.

Bianca looked horrified. "B-But-!"

"Bianca, show up tomorrow!" Professor Juniper corrected as she made a hand gesture that demanded that Bianca leave.

Bianca was too scared to try and reason with them, so she fearfully slunk away.

* * *

"Bianca, I've been meaning to talk to you," her father said as he entered the living room.

Bianca jumped in her seat, her mouth shut like a zipper, but her eyes as wide as saucers. She stiffly moved over on the couch to make room.

"You seemed off since you returned home," her father examined as he took his seat next to her. "Is there something I need to know?:

Bianca started shaking ever so slightly as she just continued to stare ahead. She couldn't find the courage to out her words.

Her father sighed. "I think I know what this is about. Just for you, Bianca, I decided that-"

"I-I'M A BODYGUARD, F-FOOL!" she exclaimed as she clenched her fists in anxiety. Bianca gasped when she realized that she had just said that. She clasped her hands over her mouth as she continued to stare front, her eyes shaking in fear. How would her father react to those words?

"What did you just call me?!" her father exclaimed as his body shot in her direction. His face was red with anger.

"L-Lets have a nice, clean conversation at h-ho-" Bianca's eyes darted in all different directions. "H-Here," she corrected as her eyes clenched shut in fear. Her voice was almost inaudible.

"A clean conversation?!" snapped her father. "After what you just called me?" He didn't dare lose his patience, not like last time; however, his daughter was getting out of hand.

"I-I'm sorry, I mean..!" Bianca's mind was getting foggy as she tried to recall all of the pieces of advice she got. "You better show up tomorrow!" Wait... That wasn't advice!

"What are you talking about?!" Her father was clearly befuddled now, but there was still a tint of rage in his tone. "Tell me now!"

"I-I'll do just as you say, so I-I'll tell you..." Bianca gulped. "I-I... U-Uh..!" Why was it so hard for her to say a few simple words? Was it because her father blew up at every disagreement that they had? "Y-You're fired!" she exclaimed as she jolted up from her seat and and pointed an accusing finger at him. Bianca then yelled in nervousness as she ran out of the house, her hands held to her chest.

Her father watched her leave. He was very confused, indeed. He blinked once, then twice. What had just happened?

"... Dear?" her mother's voice finally kicked in as she walked into the living room. "What happened?"

The dumbfounded father just sat there. "I was going to tell Bianca that I was proud of her for not going to that Team Plasma Castle when she knew she couldn't handle it... Before I could give her my permission to keep her new job, she lashed out on me..."

"What did you tell to Bianca?" she demanded.

"Nothing... She fired me."

* * *

**The En****d**

* * *

Alright, not a good one shot, but I wrote it in a day. I also didn't go back and edit it (or even reread it for that matter) since I was just trying to get over my writer's block. I wasn't going to post it until I saw no reason not to, so I hope it wasn't a waste of time for you to read this. Thanks for reading!

By the way, Professor Juniper and Cedric are pretty out of character, but... Oh well.


End file.
